1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, more particularly, to a driving circuit for a liquid crystal display device which can prevent errors generated in an initial driving where an external power is applied, to enhance reliability of the liquid crystal display, and a method for driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Flat panel displays which are grasping notices recently include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and light emitting displays. Out of them, the liquid crystal displays have been actively applied to notebook computers, desktop monitors and mobile terminals, because of good resolution, good color displaying and a good image quality.
Such a liquid crystal display device adjusts a light transmittance of liquid crystal by using an electric field and the liquid crystal display device then displays an image. For that, the liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal panel having a plurality of pixels to display an image, a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal panel and a backlight unit for projecting a light to the liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal panel includes the plurality of the pixels to adjust a transmittance of the light projected from the backlight unit and it then displays a desired image. Here, each of the pixels receives a data voltage from each of data lines in response to a gate driving voltage supplied via each of gate lines. After that, each of the pixels charges a difference voltage between the supplied data voltage and a common voltage such that arrangement of liquid crystal particles may be modulated enough to adjust the light transmittance.
The driving circuit arranges image data input from the outside by at least one horizontal line. After that, the driving circuit coverts the horizontal line unit arranged image data into an analog data voltage and it sequentially supplies the converted analog data voltage to each of the pixels provided in the liquid crystal panel by an every horizontal line period unit.
In an initial driving where an external power is applied thereto, such the liquid crystal display device generates an enable-signal to use in displaying the image more stably before displaying the image. In other words, once the power is on by the external power applied to the liquid crystal display device, the internally-self-generated enable-signal is used to display the image on the liquid crystal panel stably. After that, when synchronization signals are supplied from the outside, the synchronization signals is used to display the image on the liquid crystal panel.
However, while displaying the images based on the self-generated-enable-signal, the images based on the self-generated-enable-signal converts into the images based on the external synchronization signals to display the images based on the external synchronization signals. In the case, a start-signal for noticing a start of every frame might be duplicated, only to generate a problem that a single image is dupliatedly displayed on a single screen. In other words, as shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b, an identical image happens to be re-displayed before an entire image of a single frame is not displayed in an initial driving of the conventional liquid crystal display device. Because of this error, reliability of the conventional liquid crystal display could result in deteriorating disadvantageously.